creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Opposites
He hesitantly peered around the corner, his hands pressed into a blood-splattered wall which trickled down his wrists. He could feel someone watching him, but he was too scared to turn around and find out what it was, breathing down his neck. He felt something press against his shoulder, a hand, long claws and a cold touch. A shiver got sent down his spine and he yelled, turning his body and whacking the hand off him. He ran as fast as his weak legs could take him, away from the shadowy beast. The beast followed, growling… hissing… and mumbling. He tripped over his shoelaces and fell flat on his face, the beast towered over him and raised its hand, about to strike when suddenly… Nos woke up, panting and sweating, clenching his chest. He looked at his body, being glad he was alive and it was only a dream. “Oh thank god…” he sighed drooping his head down a bit. Nos turned and slipped his legs off the side of his bed and wiggled his feet into his slippers. Slowly standing up, he looked at his desk and saw the drawings he had made from this repetitive dream and with a frown he grabbed them and threw them in the trash. Nos started walking down the stairs with his hand on his forehead. “Why does this keep repeating? Is it a message? Just… ugh I need to take a break…” he paused as a drop of red liquid fell onto his nose. “Huh?” he blinked and looked up at a medium stain of ‘Red Liquid’ on the ceiling. He reached up at it and the liquid reached back. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the ‘Void of Red Liquid’. Nos landed on his feet as he fell through the void, the silent sounds of scattering rushed past him and made him jump. “Wh-Where am I?” he asked himself feeling as if he had been here before. Nos started to walk around slowly. The area he had been taken to was all red, stained with what seemed to be blood. He frowned and fell onto his knees with a few tears dripping down his cheeks “WHY AM I HERE?!” he yelled, throwing his arms in the air hoping someone could hear him. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. He felt as if he could faint, falling onto the ground and being left there, but he didn’t. He was determined to find out where he was, why he was here and how he can get out. After a while of being on his knees, Nos staggered up again, feeling weak and tired as he never had his cup of coffee like he usually does in the morning. He stood straight and started walking for the second time. His feet dragged along the ground a bit and his hand stayed on his chest. “I need to find an exit somewhere…” he said quietly to himself trying to boost his determination, but sadly he still felt scared and lost. Nos paused as he saw a dark human-like figure standing in an alley. It beckoned him to follow then walked down the alley. Nos was not sure what to do at this moment, so he followed with his fingers crossed with hope that this was the way to the exit. When he started walking down the alley there was an area which split into three different directions. He drooped, left alone in the area, when suddenly something brushed past his right shoulder. He turned as the same figure walked down the right alley. As Nos could not exactly turn back now, he followed, trying to keep up with the figure. “Wait up!” he called out. The figure was far too fast for him to keep up with in this state. “Please…” he whimpered as he lost his breath a bit. The figure stopped for a moment then looked at Nos with piercing white eyes. Nos looked into the figures eyes and stood straight again. “I… I am coming..” he whispered as he started walking again. There was a quiet laugh as Nos walked towards the figure. A hazy voice bellowed from the figure. “Keep up young Nos,” it said. Nos’ eyes widened a bit. The figure knew his name? But most of all, Nos recognized the voice. Who is this person? Where is he taking the young boy? When the two had reached the end of the alley, the figure reached for its hood and slowly pulled it down. Nos stared and stepped back. “You…. You’re me..?” he stuttered being amazed at what he had seen. The figure turned to Nos and grinned “Close… I am your opposite… Your double… My name… Is Son.” Nos shook his head and fell back “M-My opposite..? What do you mean..?” “I am you, Nos, just the opposite personality… I have brought you here… So I can take your place, in that place you call ‘Earth’,” Son hissed with that same grin he had all this time. Nos did not like the sound of that, not one bit. “You can’t do that.” “Oh but I can young Nos. You don’t know the power of the Opposites,” Son laughed as he turned away and started walking down a large flight of stairs. Nos followed and frowned. “Why would you wa-” “Stop asking questions child, you do not need to know the answers…” Son interrupted. Nos went quiet for a little while but kept following Son, no idea where they were going. As they got to the bottom, Son turned back to Nos and sighed. “You may ask a question. But only one.” Nos nodded and looked down; thinking hard about the question then asked “Why would you want to take over my life when you are perfectly fine here?” Son growled and turned away. “Perfectly fine? You think this is fine? The Area is torture, a place where the dark Opposites come to be punished, ones like me.” Nos frowned. “So you’re evil?” “I wouldn’t say I’m evil… but a bit shady,” Son grinned as he very slowly shifted towards a large tower. “If you come with me I can show you what your life would be like if you kept it…” Nos twitched a little bit, not sure what Son meant by ‘if he kept it’. He still decided to follow as Son turned away again and continued to walk. With a big grin, Son opened a little hatch into the tower then shoved Nos inside, following after. Inside the big tower, Nos stood there, looking up at the spiral stairs that seem to go on forever. “Is this my future?” he asked when he turned back to Son. Son shook his head. “Your future is at the top of this tower. Come with me,” he grinned as he headed up the stairs with Nos following behind him. As they approached the top, Son began laughing quietly but loud enough for Nos to hear. “What’s so funny?” He asked as they came to a stop. “We are here… And I shall now show you your future.” Son grinned as he grabbed Nos by the arm and held him against the rails of the stairs. “Goodbye Nos!” he cackled as he shoved his opposite off the stairs, leaving him to fall to his death. As Son reached the bottom of the stairs, his feet got soaked by the amount of blood that had poured out of Nos’s body. “My life now. Soon everyone’s opposites will take over. You have all been warned.” Category:Beings Category:Dreams/Sleep